


Bonus Objective

by Galatyn



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatyn/pseuds/Galatyn
Summary: An expedition through the desert turns into a sordid affair.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Bonus Objective

Arjak shielded his eyes from the great fire in the sky as he gazed across the sandy wastes of Vol'dun. From his elevation, he could make out innumerable ruins scattered across the landscape, a tragic reminder of the Zandalari Empire's former prosperity. He, like many of his kind, considered this land to be cursed. Any who dared to set foot in this desolate graveyard were at Bwonsamdi's mercy. Yet, the perils of the desert did little to dissuade new adventurers from braving the sands in pursuit of fame and fortune. 

While he did not count himself among these opportunists, he did find himself in their employ. Two blood elves who claimed to be representatives of an organization called The Reliquary had hired him for protection as they scoured Vol'dun for artifacts. Most Zandalari trolls would have balked at the thought of leading foreigners into the ancient vaults of their ancestors, but not mercenaries like himself. If these elves were determined to pay someone handsomely for a trip through the desert, he figured it might as well be him. 

The elves, notorious for being discriminating, did not settle for just any mercenary to accompany them on their journey. Arjak had been selected out of a dozen other candidates for his most favorable qualities. As a ten-foot tall tower of muscle with dark blue skin and spiny white hair, his reputation as a living weapon was well deserved. When armed with a spear and dressed in traditional Zandalari garb, few dared to question his expertise. 

After taking a drink from his waterskin, he glanced over his shoulder to check on the rest of his party. One of the elves was male by the name Anadar, the other a female by the name Zarina. He deduced they were married from their quarrelsome interactions which provided him some amusement along the way. As creatures of vanity, they both filled out their stereotypes, favoring fashion over function. They sat comfortably with their luggage inside a wagon pulled by two alpacas. The driver, a quiet vulperan woman named Alma, was the fourth member of the party. She kept to herself, but he could tell she was glad to be back in her homeland. 

"It gonna be nightfall when we arrive" he announced. 

"That's just fine," Anadar replied as he peeked out from the wagon. "We'll begin the survey at sunrise."

Arjak was not exactly sure what the elves wanted, but it didn't matter to him as long as he was paid. His clients may have been pretentious but they had no shortage of coin. Jobs such as this were quite lucrative, and without a family to support back in Zandalar, he had no trouble spending his wealth on mortal delights. As a troll in his prime, women were his prevailing indulgence. Now, with recent political developments bringing in visitors from all over the map, his menu was more diverse than ever. 

When the wagon reached Arjak's vista it came to a stop. The two elves climbed out to stretch their legs and see the lay of the land for themselves. "What a sight for sore eyes" Anadar stated sarcastically. 

"At least we're no longer trudging through that disgusting, insect-ridden swamp" Zarina commented after him. 

Nazmir had an ordeal for the woman, but she failed to appreciate just how fortunate she was to pass through unharmed. If not for Arjak's intuition, she would have found herself devoured by a carnivorous beast or sacrificed by a blood troll. Despite her feckless demeanor, he found himself vexed by her presence. She was an attractive nuisance, shaped to his liking but just out of reach. He wondered what was most appealing about the elven enchantress. Was it her shiny golden hair that flowed down to her lower back? Was it her fair skin set aglow by the Zandalari sun? Was it her voluptuous figure tightly concealed underneath her rakish couture? He simply could not decide but considered the dilemma a perk of the job. 

When Zarina stood next to her husband, Arjak's eyes instinctively settled on her posterior. Indecent thoughts began to pervade his mind as he examined her curvature. She must have sensed his appetite, for moments after he had begun studying her assets she turned her head to look at him. His eyes shifted to another direction right away, but not before noticing her heated glare. This had not been the first time she had caught him eyeing her, but so far she had not said anything about it. He wondered how much longer she would allow him to get away with it before confronting him. 

A few minutes passed before the party was ready to depart once more. The elves boarded their wagon, retreating into the shade of the vehicle as Arjak took the lead on foot. He became vigilant as he scanned ahead for danger, silently hoping the heat would be the worst of their worries. 

Exactly as Arjak had predicted, the party arrived at their destination just as the sun was dipping beneath the horizon. Their camp was set up at a fertile oasis nestled within a rocky gorge. With his help, the elves erected their enormous tent near the edge of the water. By the time they were finished, it seemed more like a palace than a shelter. As impressive as it was, he was not envious. Sleeping under the stars in a place like this was a fitting reward for completing such an arduous trek.

Before Arjak could enjoy his sleep, however, he would face the consequences of his lecherous habits. With an air of indignation, Zarina marched over to him from her tent just as he was finishing changing into a loincloth. She stopped a few feet away from him, placing her hands on her hips in a display of authority. "Let's make one thing clear," she began crossly. "I know elven women aren't a common sight for you Zandalari, but you should learn to be more discreet."

Arjak narrowed his eyes. "What ya be talkin' about?"

"Don't play dumb. I've caught you staring at me countless times."

"I think ya have the wrong idea..."

"Look, I get it. You aren’t the first mongrel who’s wanted to fuck me and you won’t be the last. Just remember I'm a married woman... and even if I wasn't, the last type of man I'd want to sleep with is a troll."

Before Arjak could try to deny the accusation, Zarina began to walk away. He could not help but smirk to himself as he watched her depart, thoroughly amused by her forwardness. If her intention had been to discourage his interest in her, the exact opposite had been accomplished. Every troll knew the forbidden fruit always tasted the best. 

The following day, after breakfast, Arjak led the elves to the pyramid of Atul'Aman. He allowed them to explore the structure at their discretion, ready to fight off any fiends who had taken up residence in the lightless halls. Fortunately, no such encounter transpired. By noon they had set up a research station to conduct their business, granting him a bit of reprieve as they studied the various artifacts they had uncovered along the way. 

A few hours later, Anadar seemed to take notice of Arjak's complacency. "Things will be fine here," he insisted. "Why don't you return to camp and help Alma with preparing dinner?"

Arjak shrugged. "Not much of a chef, mon. I'd only be gettin' in her way."

"Then perhaps you can clean her wagon. I'm sure anything is more useful than loitering around here."

"Sandfury could attack at any time. Ya be wantin' me around if they do."

"I appreciate your concern, but it's unnecessary. Go on."

Arjak scoffed. This elf had hired him to guard his life, but there was nothing he could do to save him from his hubris. Refusing to waste his energy in an argument, he left, leaving the couple to their own devices. He made his way back to camp to find Alma preparing ingredients for a stew and greeted her with a nod, then selected a spot near the water to strip out of his armor and relax. 

Later that evening, Zarina returned to camp on her own. Arjak had just finished his stew when he noticed her. ‘That’s strange’ he thought. For as long as he had known them, the elves had never left each other’s side. Curious, he set down his bowl and approached her. 

“Ya husband still workin’?” he asked. 

"Yes," she answered tersely. She fell silent after her response, seemingly distracted by his bare chest glistening from the heat. Her face began turning red, but she quickly retreated into her tent before her lust became obvious. The display baffled Arjak, leading him to contemplate what had upset her. Eventually he deduced there had been another marital dispute. This was one of several reasons the idea of marriage did not appeal to him. 

By the time it was dark, Anadar had not yet returned. Arjak began to contemplate returning to the pyramid to check on him. Although he cared little for the man's wellbeing, his demise would stain the mercenary’s reputation. With a reluctant sigh, he rose to his feet. At the very last moment, however, he changed his mind. Something made him feel compelled to enter the tent. Without an invitation, he marched towards the glowing canvas and entered. 

The interior of the tent was an altar to luxury. The space had been decorated with lavish furniture brought all the way from Quel’Thalas. He was fascinated by all of the sumptuous details: the drapery meticulously hung from the ceiling, the silver plates stocked with fresh fruit, the dozens of pillows strewn across the patterned carpet, and a myriad of other objects that signified excessive affluence. 

Basking in the light of a lantern, Zarina lay reading on an enormous circular bed. She wore a sultry nightgown that offered a flattering display her humps, cut just low enough to cover her panties. Her hair was brushed to a fine luster, partially obscuring the left side of her face. No less attention had she given to her skin, which now appeared ruddy from a sponge bath. When she noticed Arjak trespassing into her sanctum, she slammed her book shut and sat up straight. “What are you doing?” she fumed. 

“Checkin’ on ya” he replied.

“You aren’t supposed to be in here,” she scolded as she climbed off the bed. “Are you out of your mind?”

Arjak continued walking towards her, indifferent to her temper. “Ya be actin’ different...”

“That’s none of your business.” Furious, she stormed over to him in her scandalous attire, stopping him in his tracks. With hands placed firmly on her hips, she glared up at the man nearly twice her height. “You ought to know your place,” she declared behind a veil of disdain.

The stare down that followed the interaction was intense, but it ended as well as Arjak could have hoped. Succumbing to her weakness for the troll’s rugged physique, Zarina began frantically removing the trappings around his loins. When his package was finally made bare, she blushed at its size. Brazenly, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his low-hanging appendage, gingerly stroking it for an erection. “Of course you’d be this big...” she remarked to herself. 

It did not take long for Arjak to become hard, prompting his partner to begin caressing his cock with her tongue. After a few minutes of oral labor, her saliva glazed every inch of his package. With a subtle grin, she wiped the precum from her lips, then strutted over to her bed. Her panties, damp from excitement, were hastily pulled down to her heels before she spread her legs apart and bent forward. Holding herself up by her arms, she peered over her left shoulder, impatiently waiting for her lover to come and have her. “Hurry up and fuck me,” she purred. “I don’t know when my husband will return.”

With cock in hand, Arjak advanced on his quarry, captivated by her delectable ass. He bent his knees slightly to adjust for the difference in their size, then guided his cockhead into her soppy orifice. His hands held on tightly to her hips as he slowly began to penetrate her, giving way to stifled moans of euphoria. Surprisingly, she managed to accommodate his girth, but her tightness made it clear she had never taken it from a man as endowed as he was. He proceeded to thrust into her with his manhood at a steady pace, savoring her libidinous convulsions. 

After a few more minutes had passed, Arjak withdrew from Zarina's intestines and spun her around to lift her up by her hamstrings. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him feverishly while her made love to her on his feet. When his pelvic thrusts started to hasten, she broke away from his lips and pulled her head back just enough to gaze into his eyes with infatuation.

Eventually they changed positions again, this time with her straddling him on the bed like a mount. She removed her nightgown and tossed it aside, allowing him to enjoy the view of her ponderous breasts as she started to bounce on his mast. Her erotic crooning became louder with each passing second, jeopardizing their secrecy. For a moment, he considered reminding her about Alma, but ultimately decided against it. The sound of her sensuous revelry was too sweet to his ears. 

Before long, their pleasure would reach a peak. Seizing control, Arjak shoved Zarina onto her back and began remorselessly pounding into the bed. She writhed under the strain of his vigor, crying in ecstasy as he pinned her down by her arms and abused her reproductive organs. Her body seized up when she finally climaxed, followed by delirious panting. Encouraged by her deluge, he accelerated to a breakneck pace, pumping her with reckless abandon until his moment arrived at last. His cock thrashed violently inside her as he emptied his load, filling her to the brim with his seed. So powerful was his orgasm that he continued to ejaculate even after pulling out, spattering her face and torso. 

Seemingly unfazed by the mess, Zarina took a few moments to catch her breath while Arjak loomed over her in triumph. Once recovered, she sat back up, wiping the cum off her face and sucking it off her fingers. "You may have just ruined my marriage,” she chided. “I hope it was everything you hoped for.”

Arjak chuckled, still a bit wired from exercise. "Sure..."

"I trust you understand this stays between us?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now make yourself scarce before my husband returns."

Arjak did not find it surprising how quickly she reverted to her lofty demeanor, nor did he care. On the contrary, he was grateful to enjoy the benefits of an affair without the complications of romance. After grabbing his belongings, he vanished, leaving her to clean up the evidence of her infidelity by herself. 

The following day, Arjak woke to discover Anadar had returned to camp. Throughout breakfast, there was no indication that he suspected his wife of adultery. As luck would have it, archaeology was more important to him than his duties as a husband. Fortunately for Zarina, Arjak was more than happy to tend to her needs in his place.


End file.
